


Getting to Know Me

by Alyssa_B182



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_B182/pseuds/Alyssa_B182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is Majorly enthralled with the new girl, Jacqueline, and this is the story of how he ultimately gets into her pants and some major shit happens. anyway read to find out more!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting to Know Me

Luke Hemmings stood in the door way admiring the new girl, she had just moved here a few weeks ago and he was already in love. Unfortunately there was a rumor that she had a boyfriend from where she had moved from. But he wasn’t sure and it is high school, a person could’ve made it up so no one would try and get with her… hell it’s what he would’ve done. He walks down the hall and to his locker, luckily its right next to the new girls. Luke is snapped out of his reverie when he hears a familiar voice  
“Hey shithead” Michael says.  
“Hi Michael” Luke sighs  
“What are you doing after school today other than stalking Jacqueline?”  
“What the fuck Michael I don’t stalk her!”  
“Yeah and I don’t wank off to Ally every morning, afternoon, and night.” Michael gives Luke a pointed look.  
“Just because you’re a horny fuckhead doesn’t mean everyone is.” Luke hissed  
“Hey don’t hate the player, hate the game.”  
“You’re a dumb ass” Michael had gone silent. When Mike goes silent it either means that Ally is walking by or Ashton and Calum are heading over to talk to them and Michael doesn’t want Ash to know that he has a crush on his sister.  
“Uh, hey Ally how’s it going?”  
“It’s going good Clifford just trying to get to my locker, the one you’re currently standing in front of…”  
“Oh shit, sorry.”  
Ah so it was Ally. You see the deal with those two goes all the way back to pre-school. Ashton is two years older than her and very protective so when Ally was going in to her first year of school Ash was already in first grade and he didn’t want her to get cooties from boys. Now cue Michael Gordon Clifford, he moved here in the middle of preschool and Ally being so sweet and innocent back then decided to befriend this troubled new kid. They’ve been best friends ever since but here lately Michael has developed a little crush on her and he doesn’t want ash to find out and kick his ass.  
“So Clifford when are we gonna smoke it up again eh??”  
“When you bring the shit over to my house I’m fuckin tired of supplying all the time I’ve gotta give my bank account a rest otherwise my parents will suspect something.”  
“Ok so this weekend good for you? I’m just about to punch my fucking government teacher in the face.”  
“Alright if you two will stop flirting and just fuck already that would be awesome for you and everyone around you.” Luke said distractedly and walking away from the sexual tension.  
Luke walked up to Jacqueline he didn’t say anything at first and he just stood there awkwardly.  
“Uhhh hi Jacqueline…” Jacqueline turns around and smiles at him.  
“Hi Luke!” She said back looking up at him.  
“So how are you adjusting to life down under?” He asked, truly interested in anything and everything this girl had to say.  
“I’m getting there, I guess, I’m just not used to being around things that are trying to kill me all the time like you Aussies!” Jacqueline chuckled and smiled back.  
“Yeah it’s pretty difficult living in a place with literally thousands upon thousands of poisonous and venomous things.” Luke joked, “Anyway the reason I came over was to see if you’d like to come see my bands gig tonight it’s in a little club not too far from the shopping centre, you don’t have to go we could just hang out after…” Luke trailed off lamely  
“I’d really like to go, who else did you invite?”  
Luke scrambled for an answer, in reality he’d only invited her personally, everyone else found out by word of mouth. “Well Ally usually comes to all of our gigs her brother is the drummer, Ashton, and I think Calum invited a girl he’s been talking to and Michael, well, Michael probably attempted to invite a girl to make Ally jealous.”  
“Why do you say Michael “attempted” to invite a girl?”  
“When you’ve known someone like Michael for a long time you realise that he’s actually quite shit at chatting girls up and kind of an asshole to be honest.”  
Luke was impressed with himself; he didn’t think that he’d be able to talk to Jacqueline this long without putting his foot in his mouth or embarrassing himself in general. He walked away triumphant only to realise that Jacqueline didn’t specify whether or not she was going, shit he was going to worry about this the rest of the day.


End file.
